The Reunion
by Flex01
Summary: Piper Chapman is waiting for the love of her life to be released from prison. This is just a small insight into her thinking, with a little bit of fluff thrown in for good measure.


I just want to write a little part before I start - there are no Season 7 spoilers here. I wrote this a week before Season 7 released as I was really worried Jenji Kohan would fuck it up and break all our Vauseman hearts, so this is based in AU. I have absolutely no writing skills (I haven't written a thing in over 14 years since I left school) and didn't publish it last week as I was too nervous. I still am nervous about it but figured sometimes in life you need to just do the things you're scared of. It isn't very long and I'm sorry if it feels rushed, I'm also British so have tried to suppress that but it may accidentally come across in the dialogue. If anyone is a better writer than me and wants to take it and put their spin on it then you're welcome to.

Flex

Piper's POV

You're fiddling with the hem of your shirt again. That's the sixth time in the last 10 minutes. You shouldn't be this nervous. After all, she is the love of your life. You haven't seen her for awhile now. A 'mix up' with paperwork meant you missed the last two visitations, so you're incredibly eager to see her. What if it isn't the same being out? No, you chastise yourself, this will be the new start you both need. You'll make it work.

You take some time to look around you. There are several people of various ages playing the same waiting game as you. You see a child sprawled out on the floor with a man bent over him, seemingly trying to do some kind of deal that involves the promise of ice cream. You smile, wondering if you'll ever be in that situation yourself. Alex would be the best negotiator, you decide. She's used to charming her way through any situation, no doubt she would be able to get your son or daughter eating out of her hand with ease. Literally, even. You smile again at the thought.

After what feels like forever, there she is. Making her way through the double doors of the main office, doing what only can be described as the smoothest swagger you've ever seen. She's only been out of prison 10 seconds and she's already stretching her wings, like a small bird that's been caged for too long. You grin at her like a child at Christmas, then start making your way over to her. You pick up speed the nearer you get, and when only a few feet remain you break out into a full sprint, launching yourself at her. She catches you with ease and holds you up effortlessly. You'd forgotten how strong she is. That insufferable smirk that always drives you crazy is painted on her face, so you decide to wipe it off with a kiss.

You only break away from each other's lips when the need for air is too strong. You glance at the other people waiting for their family members, noticing awkward glances. Perhaps you weren't as reserved as you should of been in this situation.

She puts you down, gently, and you link fingers while standing in front of each other. Finally free. You're so caught up in simply staring at her that you must of missed her first few sentences. Only after you hear a deep chuckle are you drawn back into reality. _"I'm sorry, what?" _You ask.

_"I was just saying I've missed you so much. I can't actually believe it's real"_ she comments.

_"You better believe it, baby"_ you reply, and throw her an awkward wink. It seemed a smoother move in your head.

_"You look amazing, by the way_" she states as she starts stroking the sleeve of your top._ "Much better than the blue I grew so used to seeing you in"_

_"You're looking rather stunning yourself_" you respond, and you mean it. The rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes more than make up for the dark circles that are currently being framed by her trademark secretary glasses.

_"Pfft, hardly. I was going to put make up on in the bathroom and make myself all pretty, but I figured that would keep me from you for longer then I was willing. There's always tomorrow"._

You both get in the car and buckle up your seatbelts. You rest one hand on the steering wheel, and intertwine your other hand with hers again.

_"What do you want to do first?"_ You ask.

_"You know exactly what I want to do first. Get naked and fuck you senseless. I'm willing to get it on right here in this car, I'm very accommodating_" she says with that smirk tugging at her lips again while she suggestively wiggles her eyebrows.

_"I definitely know how accommodating you are. God, I can't wait to just be able to snuggle, to kiss you whenever I want rather than stealing them when guards aren't looking. I can't wait to fall asleep in your arms and wake up there, it's been so long" _You state as your mind starts to drift off, realising how long it has actually been.

She just grins at you again, seemingly in agreement with your plans. You take some time to just look at each other, to take it all in. To take each other in. After a comfortable silence, you ask:_"So, where to your highness?"_

_"Home"_ She quickly replies.

_"You don't even know where home is_" you chuckle.

You see a flash of something behind her eyes._ "I do know"_ she mumbles. After glancing at your confused face, she continues: _"Wherever you are is 'home'. It won't matter if I'm popping out to get the mail or coming back after a long work trip... you're my home, Piper"_

Your heart clenches in on itself. You can't express in words how much her little speech means to you, so you do the only thing you know how - lean in and kiss her deeply. After a few seconds you pull back, stare into her eyes and whisper_ "Lets go". _

You're together again. The journey to this point has been rocky, the road never smooth. But finally. Finally, it's just you and her against the world. You can't help but dwell on that feeling again. It's hope. It's relief. It's destiny.

And it's glorious.


End file.
